Talk:Mysterious spacecraft
DS-Hijacked GF Ship? You know, many people are saying this ship is similar to the Delano-7. Personally, I don't really see it, but that got me to thinking: Sylux's ship was a Federation prototype. Considering the Federation's not-so-minor presence at the Battle of Phaaze, is it possible that this ship was also of Federation design, and was somehow hijacked by Dark Samus (or what was left of her) during the GF fleet's scramble back through the wormhole? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I just want to say that the article needs to be neutral to both theories. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) True, but the similarities to the Delano-7 are slight. But do you think that the possibility of it being a Federation ship is worth mentioning? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Resemblance to Delano 7 This needs to be thrown out there: Samus's MP3 and MPH gunships bear far less resemblance to each other than MPH's Delano 7 and MP3's possible Delano 7. I think the resemblance is pretty striking, and as far as the color scheme matching Dark Samus goes, the slight difference between the deep blue of the DS game's gunship and the metallic blue of the Wii game's ship can simply be attributed to graphical superiority, leaving the only semi-significant color difference to be green vs. aqua-green linings on the ship.-- 19:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but if it WAS Sylux, that would be a complete and utter non sequitur. I firmly believe that the ship was included to provide an element of doubt as to whether or not Dark Samus was truly dead. It's pretty clear that Dark Samus will never be a threat again, but is she still out there, somehow? I'd say probably.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, as from what i have gathered, Sylux was the most well received hunter from hunters, and this was probably referencing to him to appease fans. Also, the resemblance to deleno is to striking to ignore. I really thought there would be a cutscene showing sylux, but no. As for Dark Samus, indeed, it also seems like a very possible reasoning, and as the color palate seems more like hers than sylux. Only time will tell who this pilot is. Man, years later, and still my fav metroid topic. Also, the new model and coloring MIGHT come from the wii's superior graphics to those of te ds (Somecallmedreamcaster (talk) 06:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, and the main body looks like samus ship, dosn't it? (Casting a Dream Era..... 06:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Hunters wasn't developed by Retro Studios : People need to remeber that Metroid Prime: Hunters wasn't a legitimate Prime game. It wasn't developed by Retro Studios, and has no place in the storyline. It doesn't even really fit in the timeline because of discrepencies in the logs. The idea that Retro Studios would use another developer's character from an unrelated game is ridiculous. JoostinOnline (talk) 07:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC) : Quit being reasonable, this is the internet! ZebesianSlayer (talk) 23:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC)